


A Weird Way to Play Footsie

by freerangegranola



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These dorks, idek tbh, this is the start of a prompt series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerangegranola/pseuds/freerangegranola
Summary: Lafayette tries to get George's attention in a new way when he keeps ignoring him...((This is the start of a new prompt-fill/drabble series! :D Let me know if you have any prompt ideas!))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt that this was inspired from! :)
> 
> "Imagine your OTP hanging out on the couch one day reading, doing work, etc. with Person A curled up at one end while Person B stretches out (their head at the armrest and feet by A). One minute, B wants to tell A something who is now seemingly ignoring them, so B decides to A’s attention by touching them with their feet (bare or socks up to you) and saying “hey” with each tap. A tries to ignore it so they can get their task done until B’s feet start touching A’s face."

**~~~**  
  


George was sitting on the right end of the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table as he worked on a law essay. Lafayette’s head was resting on a pillow that was balanced on the armrest on the opposite end of the sofa, curling his legs into him, resulting in almost a side-ways fetal position. Lafayette chatted aimlessly as he flipped through random television shows, earning random hums of approval or grunts from his boyfriend. He didn’t particularly mind the low-level of attention being given to his one-sided conversation. He was just happy George had decided to do his work in the general living area so they could continue their Sunday together.

 

When Lafayette settled on an HGTV show where the hosts were granting a small family an entire renovation of their house, a question popped into Laf’s head. 

 

“Hey, babe?” He asked, directing the question to his boyfriend, awaiting a response. When none came, he looked over, tearing his attention away from the now-crying wife, who was blubbering on screen.

 

“George,  _ mon chéri _ .” Lafayette tried again to get his boyfriend’s attention, but he was busy doing... _ something _ for one of his classes on his laptop. (He had most certainly told Laf, but it wasn’t  _ his _ fault George had a distracting mouth that was impossible to look away from when he talked.)

 

Lafayette waited patiently, but when no response came in the following seconds, he tried yet again. “Hey, George.” 

 

No response.

 

A huff, and then; “ _ Georgieee!” _ let out in a continuous exhale. Lafayette looked at his boyfriend intently, who made no indication he had heard him. Frowning, his brow furrowing, he tried a new form of attracting attention. He gingerly lifted his leg that had been curled into him on his end of the couch. Extending it, he pushed the socked foot into George’s shoulder. “Hey, George.”

  
  


George made no move to stop Lafayette, instead clicking on something on his computer. 

 

“ _ Mon cher _ !” Accompanied by a poke with his foot.

 

“ _ George _ .” He pushed harder, but George steadfastly ignored him, staring intently at his computer screen, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

 

“ _ Je jure devant Dieu-” _ Lafayette moved his foot up higher, deciding to break out the big guns. He pushed his foot directly into the side of George’s face, shoving slightly as he made contact with his cheek. “George!”

 

The only response was the rapid movement of his boyfriend’s fingers on his computer slowed fractionally. So, _that’s_ what this would be now? They were engaged in a game of chicken now, apparently. And Laf would _certainly_ win. Unlike in the bedroom, he would come out of this on top.

 

“George.” Another tap with his foot.

 

“Heeey, Geooorge.” This was in a sung in a melodic voice,  Lafayette carrying the tune of “ _ Hey Jude”.  _ Washington’s eyes stilled on the screen, obviously distracted by his boyfriend.

 

“ _ George _ .” Washington’s mouth turned the slightest amount up when the foot connected gingerly with his cheek again, but no other sign that he even noticed the interaction was given.

 

“Heyy, Georgie.”

 

“George.”

 

“Pride of Mount Vernon.”

 

“ _ Mon chou!” _

 

“Georgie.”

 

Each variation of his name was accented with an increasingly harder poke of his foot directly into George’s face. Originally intended to get George’s attention, the activity had now morphed into a game for the couple, the both of them silently having consented to the competition, the goal not to be the first to break.

 

Trying a new tactic, Laf pushed into George’s cheek, but didn’t pull back once he made contact, instead continuing to apply pressure as George’s head slowly was pushed down onto to his other shoulder, his expression still stoic as ever. Lafayette, unable to contain the peals of laughter that erupted upon seeing the slow-motion movement play out in front of him, retracted his foot in glee.

 

“Dear god, Laf,  _ what _ do you need?!” George turned to his boyfriend who was laughing uncontrollably. George’s tone portrayed aggravation, but his lips quirked up in the shadow of a smile.

 

Lafayette began to laugh harder at this, sitting up to double over. George looked incredulously at him, shutting his laptop and placing it on the table.

 

“Laf?!”

 

“I honest to god don’t even remember anymore!” Lafayette shrieked in between laughs.

 

George smiled at the comment, chuckling himself. " You’re a nuisance.”

 

“ _ Oui- _ But you love me, dearest.”

 

“Debatable.”

 

“ _Non-_ We are, how you say, made for each other, _Oui?_ ” George looked at Lafayette, thinking of how grateful he was that he had someone who truly did complement him so well. When he needed a break but would refuse to take one, Laf could always sense it and do something as silly as poking him in the face for thirty minutes to distract him.

  
Smiling, George responded with a poke of his own foot into Lafayette’s chest. “Yeah, we’re alright.”

 

"I'll tell you what, though." George said once he retracted his own foot.

 

"What?"

 

"That's a damn weird way to play footsie." George smiled at him, happy with his own joke.

 

" __ _Non, mon chou._ That's just how we play it in France." Lafayette responded with a wink, being rewarded with a genuine laugh erupting from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! <3 Like I said, I think I'll start doing little drabbles of this variety from online prompts, OR if you have a prompt idea in mind for ANY ship PLEASE comment and let me know!! I'd love ideas!! <3 <3 Thank you all again! :)


End file.
